bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JCgamer18/Critical Review Valkyrie Archangel Griel
Valkyrie Archangel Griel Description: Griel fought rebelled against the gods for her own freedom and when one of her comrades took a fatal blow to protect her she awakened her new power and went to face the gods. Leader Skill: Immunity to status ailments, 30% hp boost and 10% bc and hc boost 10/10: Griel has an amazing leaderskill with lots of versatility. It has great survivability, makes you immune to status ailments and gives you an innate 10% hc and bc boost which synergizes amazingly with her bb and sbb. Normal Attack: 11 hits with a drop check of 3 per hit. max bc drop of 33bc's 9/10: its not the best but, it is still very good to use. BB: 16 hit combo AoE that boost BC and HC drop rate 8.5/10: very good for a bb. unlike ruby her BC and HC drop rates are only a 5% difference which is not really noticable at this point in the game and because the other skill on the sbb does not interefere with this this as much and its not as blatant. It also helps keep up your bb and sbb. The only thing keeping it from a perfect score is its sbb which does what the bb does but, better. overall a great asset for griel as a leader type because of the natural 10% boost you get 35% percent instead of 25% boost which is amazing. SBB: 18 hit combo AoE that boost HC and BC drop rate and chance to do an atk down debuff for 1 turn 9/10:'''18 hits is decent for an sbb. her 30% HC and BC drop rate is better than her sbb but, not by much. The main selling point about her is her atk down debuff. 30% chance to reduce atk by 50% for 1 turn is amazing for the harder bosses but the proc rate is low. Unlike Ruby it synergizes perfectly with her and does not interfere with her abilities. If you are using her as a leader she will boost BC and HC by 40% which is amazing. The low proc rate of the atk down buff does hurt her a little bit but, not by much she is still an amazing unit and i prefer her over feeva as combined with her leader skill she is much more versatile than feeva could ever hope for. '''UBB: 23 hit combo AoE. Chance to inflict gigantic Atk and Def reduction for 1 turn and gradual recovery to bb gauge for 3 turns. 5/10: 23 hits is nice but everything else is just very underwhelming for a UBB. 30% chance to reduce atk and def by 80% for 1 turn is really low and not worth it. It really does not feel like UBB quality. 15bc per turn for 3 turns is nice but atro still does it better with 50bc and gives 150% boost to atk and def which is way better than what griel does. Griel's UBB is incredibly underwhelming and there are so many better UBB's like Raaga, Feeva and Ruby which really makes her UBB look really bad. Overall, one of the most underwhelming UBB's in the game. ES: boost to HC and BC by 15% 10/10: '''helps her get her BC and HC back faster and makes her easier to get her sbb up faster. '''Raid 10/10: Her uses as a leader and BC/HC buffer can easily push feeva out of a squad because of status ailments prevention and easily takes her place. Feeva is good with a unit like edea but, She really has no versatility compared to Griel which makes her not as good. Griel is one of the definitve leaders to have for a raid to save a slot for something like ruby who actually has amazing synergy with griel. GGC/GQ 9/10: her combined with bestie leads makes her an indomitable combo and can help you breeze through any of these types of challenges but, some of them like kikuri GGC and Lira GGC can negate your LS which can make things a little hard for them but, nothing Griel cannot manage though is highly competitve with feeva for this posititon. Trials 10/10: with all the abilites she posseses she can easily deal with most things thrown at you during the trials and is great for completely avoiding pesky status ailments and is great for stuff like Trial 4's luther that can remove buffs and really screw you over. Quests 8/10: She is good for quests but Bestie is way better and her time has really come to an end for questing Arena 9/10: her leader skill is decent for arena but, Quaid does a better job but, her ES really makes valuable by raising how my BC and HC she can produce naturally which makes her very useful for arena. She can probably kill all enemies with her bb unless they are earth types then she may have some trouble. Frontier Hunter 10/10: I decided to add this per a very good suggestion as this is an important aspect of the game. She is a decent lead for those without raaga, zenia or rosetta and she can handle herself just as well with status ailment immunity, hp boost and BC and HC drop rate should have no problem in frontier hunter Stats: Lord : HP:6535, Atk:2319, Def: 2304, Rec:2152 10/10: Very Balanced and is useful to have as any player. a balanced stat means you get more out of the unit for its worth. Overall Usefulness 9/10: She really can be used for any situation, the only thing that really brings her down is her UBB which is not that good for UBB standards. USEFULNESS RATING: '''MUST-HAVE: Trials, Raid VERY USEFUL: Frontier Hunter, GGC, GQ, Arena DECENT: Quests So for next time I would like you to choose between either '''Dion or Will 'JCgamer18 (talk) 20:35, August 24, 2015 (UTC)JCgamer18' Category:Blog posts